Fosters Goes to Hollywood
by toontownwiz
Summary: Mac takes a trip to Florida to visit his grandparents but accidentally ends up in L.A. So the gang travels to find him, but finds thugs trying to make their own money. Meanwhile, Plasmius calls all the ghosts to Fosters to destroy it once and for all.
1. prologe

**Fosters in Hollywood**

"Okay Mac, everything's set." Frankie said. "Now I just have to print the ticket and you're good to go."

"Thanks Frankie." Mac said. Mac was going to Florida to visit his grandparents. "I'll be back in ten days." Everyone was planning a trip for Mac to Florida. Mac left Fosters to the airport.

Later that day, there was grief in the house as Danny saw the mistake of them.

"I cannot believe I messed up!" Frankie said. "A simple grammar error messes it up."

"I can't believe you put my 8 year old friend on a plane to a different city, let alone a state! How could you be so stupid?" Danny shouted at them.

"I don't know!" Frankie said.

"Well, whatever happens, we're going to L.A. to get him. He's my friend and I'm not going to let some stupid 22 year old girl who's bad at Language Arts let him gte killed."

"Wait, we're going to L.A.?" Wilt asked.

"We're going to L.A." Danny replied. "He's probably already at L.A., so we have to find him no matter the risks. But the bad news is, the last plane to L.A. is already boarding. So we'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"Oh well, the price of rescuing Master Mac." Mr. Herriman said. "Now let me write a lethal schedule devising..." Mr. Herriman was being strangled by Danny.

"Listen, you stupid birdbuck, you're not going to make any schedule or else I will blind you so bad, the onyl thing you'll see is the grest white carpet in the sky! GOT IT?" Mr. Herriman nodded and was dropped to the ground.

**To be continued.**

Sorry I made this so short, but I just wanted to introduce this story to you. I'll start working on the first chapter right away. Plus I've been really busy.


	2. Off in LA

**Chapter 2: Off In Los Angeles**

Mac got off of his airplane and found a sign that said, "Los Angeles California."

"Wait a minute; I'm not in Florida I'm in L.A.!" Mac shouted. He walked over to the nearest counter.

"Um excuse me ma'am," Mac began. "I was supposed to go to Florida and ended up in here. Is there an available plane to Florida?"

"Sorry sir." The lady said. "Florida is experiencing severe thunderstorms."

"Oh, okay." Mac was very upset. But then he thought, "Could you at least get me reserved to a hotel? I have nowhere else to go."

"Sure thing! Your limo will be here shortly."

With that, Mac slumped over to the nearest chair. His friends had put him on the wrong plane to the wrong city. But the good part was that now he was getting a limo to a great hotel, even though he missed his friends in North Dakota.

Not much later, a limo driver showed up holding up a sign that said Mac's name. Mac only assumed that the limo was for him. So he walked over to the limo driver, and saw it was for him.

Later, Mac arrived at the famous hotel named, "L.A. Sweets-The Greatest Luxurious Hotel". Mac went inside and got his room. Inside he found a water bed, a refrigerator full of food, and many videogame systems.

"Even though I should try and get back to Foster's, I guess I could stay here and get a decent vacation for a few days…" Mac began to fade out as he fell into a couch and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, back at Danny's house, his parents were trying to get a plane to L.A. They were having loads of luck.

"Alright, it's all set." Jack said. "Tomorrow morning, Danny, you take these tickets to your friends, find Mac and then come home. Okay?"

"Okay dad, but how do you know where he is?" Danny asked.

"I don't."

The phone rang, and it woke Mac up with a jerk. Mac picked up the phone. It was his wake up call. So Mac got up, got dressed and ordered his breakfast. He ordered some pancakes, and chocolate milk. (Which happens to be my breakfast of choice!)

Meanwhile, at the North Dakota airport…

Danny, Sam and Tucker were waiting in line to board the plane to L.A. When they finally boarded the plane, they were on their way to Los Angeles.

Later that day, back at Fosters, or should I say the ghost zone, Frankie and Madame Foster was sent there to be taught grammar.

"Welcome to grammar lessons 101." A voice who sounds like Technus said. "I am your teacher, Technus, and this is the Crate Creep."

"Crate Creep?" The Box Ghost asked, insulted. "I AM THE BOX GHOST! I have power over…" As the Box Ghost blabbered away, Frankie made her hand into a talking mouth and continued to insult him.

Back in L.A., Danny, Sam, and Tucker had just got off their plane. Now they just had to find Mac. But thanks to Tucker, having the power of technology, they were able to locate him in a heartbeat.

Later that day, the four of them were talking. They were discussing about the great things they have in the hotel. When Tucker went to scan the hotel, his PDA showed pictures of money. Then these weird thugs showed up at their room.

"Listen punks, that PDA belongs to us!" One of the thugs yelled. "And if you don't give it back…"

"Not for the world, jerks!" Danny yelled as he transformed into ghost mode. "If you want this PDA…" As he held up the PDA. "…you're gonna have to go through me to do it."

So the four ran off anxiously trying to escape them. But Danny accidentally dropped Tucker's PDA…or was it Tucker's?

"Excellent, the boob left our PDA." The lead thug said. "Now, begin operation: M.O.N.E.Y."

**A/N:**

** M: Molecular**

**O: Obtuse**

**N: Nonsense **

**E: Evaporating**

**Y: Yuppies**

The two thugs turned the PDA on and saw their plan unwrap. They were going to make their own supply of money. As the two thugs talked, Danny listened from the floors.

"Those fiends." Danny whispered. "I have got to warn the others." Danny flew back down to warn his friends.

**To be continued**


	3. Trouble in LA

**Chapter 3: Trouble in L.A.**

"But how could they possibly do that?" Tucker exclaimed, hearing the bad new from Danny.

"I'm not entirly sure, but whatever they're going to do with the money, we're going to stop them!" Danny said. For if they didn't stop the thugs, they would have their own money supply and be able to get away with almost anything. Mac was stunned to hear that he ended up in a state filled with thugs. But none-the-less, he stayed focused and to the plan.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Mac crept all around the hotel, desperatly trying to get out of there without them knowing. But the thugs were catching up to them. Finally, they were chasing them out the door and into a new red jeep, which so happened to be owned by the famous **Tony Hawk.** But Danny and the others didn't even want to care...until Danny realized...

"Wait, WE'RE TOO YOUNG TO DRIVE!"

"Who cares!" Tucker yelled. "Just floor it! The others are gaining on us!" So the four drove off in a ditch effort to escape the thugs. Ruthless driving went on during the next hour. They passed stop signs and hit other cars, but they didn't stop or turn around for a minute, until...

Just as they were about to pass another stop sign, a big truck hit the side of the car. They sent the four flying, but none of them were hurt badly, except...

Later that day, at a hospital, Sam, Tucker and Mac were waiting by Danny's bed for him to wake up. The car crash did not harm Danny physically or mentally, but it did leave him in a coma for a few hours. Finally, Danny's eyes began to open as he saw Sam, Tucker and Mac sitting by his bedside.

They had told Danny that the accident had knocked him out and left him with a few bruises. They also mentioned that Tucker's PDA wasn't actually his PDA. Everyhting was set straight in that hospital that day because they had all the time to discuss what had happned earlier. But what they didn't know is that the thugs are not the only villians taking part in this adventure.

Behind the walls, Walker was listening in on their conversation, and then he began to wonder.

"They obviously know what my minions are planning." He said, angered. "Now things are going to get rough if I'm ever going to get back at thta ghost boy." He picked up the PDA. "But now on the bright side, with all of this money, I will be able to buy myself the greatest technology to destroy them forever! I will reign from the heavens and be remembered as, Walker the Wicked Killer! Nobody will ever question my power again."

"Soon, I will be able to escape from the ghost zone permanetly and finally rule Earth. No one will be able to stop me, and then I will have all the money I will ever need. I shall be INVINCIBLE!" Walker gave an evil grin, then flew to the bottom floor to see how production was doing.

Down in the basement, thugs were starting up machines and producing money. On one side, Walker hooked up the PDA and transferred its data of money into the machine. AFter a few minutes, on the other side, money-one dollar bills, five dollar bills, ten dollar bills, twenty dollar bills, fifty dollar bills, and hundred dollar bills were coming out and they looked like actual money. Soon, their total money production was: $32,498,103 and going up every second.

* * *

"This makes no sense." Tucker said, rubbing his chin. "If Walker really is behind this, then why?" 

"All I know is that he's going to use the money to buy some wicked the ma-" Danny stopped and thought in a flashback.

_"I have upgraded Jack's Ecto-skeleton with the lightning rod and the Ecto-converter for a limitless power supply so it doesn't waste you.- Vlad Masters-Secret Weapons._

"Wait a minute, I kno what Walker's up to!" Danny shouted, in pain. "Walker is planning to buy the Ecto-skeleton for Plasmius to use it against me!"

"How is that possible?" Mac asked. "And what'sa n Ecto-skeleton?"

"A few months ago my dad invented a suit that links to your kinetic energy. But when a big ghost invasion hit Amity Park, I had to use it. That was when it got lost. So now Walker must've founf it and wants to buy it from Vlad."

"But what would Walker do with it?"

"Duh, he's gonna use it to take over the world and rid it of us. We have to find those thugs' hideout and stop their money making and defeat Walker, and get back to north Dakota."

"I still find it hard to believe that FRankie and Madame Foster sent you here b one grammer mistake." Sam said.

"Actually, they made twelve." Mac corrected while Sam slapped her head with both hands.

"Mac, when we get home, remind me to strangle them later." Danny said, sarcastically.

* * *

"Ah, the sweet smell of money." Walker said, holding up a hundred dollar bill. "At this rate, We'll be living large before Opera airs." 

"Um, boss, delivery for you." One of the thugs said, bringing in a big statue that looked a lot like the Ecto-skeleton. SO Walker went to the door to see who it was.

"Nice to see you remembered your promise." Walker said to Vlad Plasmius, while paying him the money he owed.

"Nice to see you remember your pay." Plasmius said back.

* * *

"Where should we start?" Mac asked. "I mean L.A. is really big, so they could be anywhere, right?" 

"You know, I have an idea." Danny said, pulling out Walker's hair.

"Tucker, your PDA has a tracking device right? So if I insert this hair into this slot..." As he did. "...This should be able to lead us right to Walker." Just then, the PDA exploded.

"Got any other ideas." Tcker asked sarcastically. Just then anny's ghost sense went off as the four saw Walker storming a jewlery store.

"What do you think he's doing?" Mac asked with a stern look on this face.

"Probably looking for a way to upgrade the Ecto-suit even more. I just wonder how he's gonna use it." Just at that moment, Danny switched to ghost mode and followed Walker into the ground. There he saw machines with money in them, and producing money. Plus, next to a machine, he saw none other than his dad's Ecto-skeleton, upgraded with 24k gold, the lightning rod, the ect-converter, and some otheer ghost weapons and powers.

He flew back up to his friends to tell them the news. But none of them were surprised to hear that Walker was going to use the Ecto-skeleton to take over the world. But they weere surprised to hear that he got it from Vlad.

"How could Vlad get the Ecto-skeleton from your dad if it got lost?" Tucker asked in major confusion. "It makes no sense. This is really confusion."

"Yeah. I'm not following any of this." Mac said dizzy. Sam just sighed.

"Well whatever happen..." Danny began, changing back to human form. "...we can't let Walker use that Skeleton to destroy us."

"What do we do first?" Sam asked.

* * *

"Yes, yes, everyting is going according to plan." Vlad Plasmius said, with an evil look in his face. " Walker has the Ecto-ssuit, Daniel and his little friends...what the...?" He looked closely as Mac. "Wait a minute, that's the kid that was my guest. Oh...sugar biskits!" He shook in anger. 

"Oh well, I'll just have to make sure nobody harms him. Hmmm, that gives me an idea." He picked up the phone and began to call every ghost in the ghost zone.

* * *

"Talk, woman! Where is your little grandmother!" Skluker shouted to Frankie, while grabbing her by the collar. Then, Wilt came in and Technus came out of nowhere and charges at him. 

"Talk! Where is that blob friend of yours?" Technus shouted. He was refering to Bloo.

"You people have harmed Mac long enough. Now, face our deadly wrath!" Skulker shouted, while his hands began to glow a dark green.

Technus punched Wilt and sent him flying, only to have Dan catch himand start punching him. The house was now declared...under attack.

**To be continued.  
**Wow, this has to be the longest chapter I ever wrote for anything. Next cahpter will mostly focus on the house, but I'll make brief descriptions for Danny, Sam, Tucker and Mac. It really is trouble in L.A. Next time!


	4. Attack of the Killer Guardians

**Chapter 4: Attack of the KIller Guardians**

Skulker, Technus, and Dan Phantom stood there, staring at the house, with fire burning in their eyes. Technus stared at Madame Foster, who just came down the stairs. Skulker stared at Frankie, and Dan stared at Wilt.All three looked very angry at them, but no one knew why, so Skulker explained finally...

"What is the matter with you people: Abusing a boy like that! Don't you have any self respect?"

"What are you talking about?" Madame Foster asked, scared.

"Oh don't start!" Technus interuptted. "You started it! So don't even go there!" Technus let go of Wilt and charged at her. Then Skulker continued.

"It was a few months ago. Remember the Applebees? Well, she adopted Duchess. Now I know what you're thinking. What does this have to do with Mac? Well, the applebees are his neighbors! Duh! But because Duchess is a royal pain, she kept Mac's family up all night. Which led to the conclusion of him using Bloo to sabotage the family so they'll hate her. But it didn't work."

"So they finally decided to take her back by force. But Terrence decided to help you to keep her away and keep his little lie up. While all the time, it was puttinfg more pressure on him. Then, it was a simple trip to Europe...which you imbociles ruined! You kept stalling and wasting time, and in the end, you ganged up on him for losing the tickets!"

"How low can you get?" Technus added.

"Hey, we're not dumb!" Wilt screamed, just as he was hit by Ember's music.

"No, but you are vulnerable." She said.

"Alright, now on with the story..." A pause. "...on second thought, I'm calling it."

Skulker floated towards the front door, opened it, and swarms of ghosts flew into the room, attacking residence of the house, including Bloo.

"Now that Plasmius had finally given us the order..." Technus said. "...we can finally bring this house down!"

* * *

"Hmm, so this is Walker's hideout, huh?" Tucker said, staring into the hideout. 

"Look at all of those machines." Sam added. "So that's how they make the money. I always thought..."

"Help!" Danny shouted as he was picked up and thrown into a shelf. Then a voice echoed...

"Intrusion on private property, that's against the rules."

"Walker!" Danny echoed, changing into ghost mode. "Why didn't I see it before?"

"Ghost child! I have you now!" Walker blasted him with his watch with an ecto blast. Danny dodged the blast.

"Listen, I'm planning on moving my location to a place where you will never find me. So enjoy it while you can." Walker flew off.

* * *

Bloo was smashed into a wall as he fell to the ground, weakened. Technus had powered up into the ultimate fighting mahcine. Skluker had upgraded himself to maximum power, and the other ghosts were on the attack. 

Practically the whole house was on defense, except Eduardo. He kept charging any ghost attacking his friends. The only ghost he was unable to attack was Dan Phantom. Each time he charged at him, Dan would fire a plasma blast, a ghostly punch, or a ghostly wail. Dan was practically untouchable. Every ghost was. But there was another that actually managed to stop Youngblood's wrath. He calls himself Red. He was an imaginary friend created by Terrence, and speaking of Terrence...

Terrence had a run for his money, having to deal with Johnny 13, shadow and girlfriend, Kitty, The Fright Knight, Desiree, and Sidney Poindexter. All giving Terrence no free ride. Terrence had to hide under his own bed for protection. But that was destroyed just as Dan unleashed his ghostly wail at the house. But Terrence got some of the blast, too.

* * *

"Danny, are you sure that Clockwork will know exactly what to do?" Tucker asked. 

"I'm sure. He's the master of time." Danny said. "Plus, if he doesn't know what to do in L.A., I don't know who will..." Danny was cut off by his glance into Clockwork's portal. They saw Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends...destroyed. The hosue was completly burned down. Nothing left on the ground. This is when Clockwork entered the room.

"Shocking isn't it?" Clockwork said. "And would you like to know why?"

The four just nodded.

"Very well." The portal changed to the scene where the ghosts were attacking the house.

* * *

Mr. Herriman was being strangled by the collar. Frankie was lying on the ground, unconscious. Wilt was struggling to get out of Technus's grip. Eduardo had his horns stuck in a wall. Coco was just, frozen, literally. The house was practically destroyed. Almost all of the ghosts were satisfied with their vicotry, except for Dan Phantom. He wanted to defeat one more enemy. 

He seareched far and wide for his final mission. But it was nowhere to be found. Until he checked..."The secret Door." He released a swarm fo Scribbles all over the house. As a result, everything in the house was flooded by the Scribbles. But none of the ghosts seemed to care. In fact, Dan was able to get rid of them with his ghostly wail. Then the ghosts were free to continue their assult on the house.

"Foolish humans! We are superior!" Skulker shouted. "You shall pay for what you've done!"

"It's all about emoticons!" Technus shouted. "And emoticons, whether you realize it or not, is a person's greatest weakness!"

* * *

"Look at me!" Mac said, more scared than ever. "I'm...a...monster." 

"It's not your fault, Mac." Sam said. "You couldn't control it."

"But that's the reason I'm the cause of the Earth's destruction! There has to be a way to reverse it!"

Guys, we have another issue!" Danny interrupted. In the portal, they saw Walker and his thugs robbing more jewlery stores with their made money. Most of L.A. was destroyed.

"Walker is not going to get away with this!" Danny shouted. "So how do we stop him?"

"Well, here's a suggestion, how about we just get them head on!" Tucker suggested.

"Good idea! You guys have my parents' ghost hunting equipment?"

Both nodded yes.

"Okay then, let's go!" Rings of energy circled his body as he transformed into Danny Phantom. The four flew into the portal back to L.A.

* * *

"Yes, yes, now nobody shall harm you again, my little friend." Vlad Plasmius said. "You shall forever be safe with Vlad Masters..." His telephone rang. "Oh cheese biskits!" He picked up the phone. "Hello? Ah yes, Skulker. Uh huh, yes, yes keep going. Excelent. I'll be right over." He hung up his phone and gave an evil grin. 

"It's all coming together. Soon I shall have thta boy as my own child! He shall no longer be in pain. Now it's only a matter of time before the plan is complete and trhe horrible future is null and void!" Vlad flew into his ghost portal, and flew to the Fenton's workshop. Then he went straight to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends to complete his plan.

* * *

**To be continued  
**I would've kept going but I wanted to end here. I would've given you better, but I had a major meltdown yesterday and I lost my work. Sorry if this isn't good enough. But I'll start chapter 5 right away!**  
**  



	5. The Final Mission, Almost

**Chapter 5: The Final Mission-Almost**

Plasmius flew to Fosters to check on the damage. When the gang saw him, he thought he was their worst nightmare, but what they didn't know was that he was actually Vlad Masters. So he went to hide somewhere to change to human form. When he walked out, he looked like Vlad Masters.

"Spazzy place you got here." Vlad lied. "I guess it was under attack huh?"

"Oh my word. You're...you're...Vlad Masters...aren't you?" Frankie mummled.

"The one and only." Just then, Skulker entered the room, finally happy to see their master here.

"Ah, it's good to see you here." Skulker said. "Now you can help us finally destroy this house once and for all."

"Yes I can." Vlad Masters said as he got an evil grin on his face. The he transformed into ghost mode. "Ha ha! Surprised woman?"

"Surprised by your betrayal? Yes." Frankie answered.

"Oh Frankie, dear, didn't you know that this would happen someday because of Mac's story?"

"Story? What story?"

* * *

"Okay guys, here's the plan." Danny said. "This is going to be our last mission. We sneak over to Walker's new hideout, stop him from using the Ecto-suit to take over the world, and stop the money production." 

"It's a good thing Tucker was able to locate his new hideout." Sam said. "Otherwise we would've gone in circles."

"Now the big question is, how are we gonna stop them?" Mac asked.

"Let's work that out later."

So the four of them traveled all over L.A., trying to find Walker's hideout. They looked high and low, and found various clues that led them to the hideout. All the while, Mac was getting a weird feeling of the whole mission._ 'Maybe this is a bad idea.'_ He continued to think to himself. But he didn't have the courage to tell his friends what he thought. But his thoughts were always trailed off by the rhythem of footsteps.

When the trio finally reached Walker's new hideout, they saw that the place was flooded with money. Thye saw Walker talking to a thug, and saw it was also a great time to attack.

"Okay, here's the plan." Danny said. "Mac, you try and figure out how to stop those machines." He picked up the Specter Deflector. "Wear this. If Walker tries to attack, it'll shock him. Sam, you go on the offense with the Ghost Gauntlets." Sam held up the Ghost Gauntlets and nodded to Danny.  
"Tuck, try and see if you can help Mac disable the machines. I'll go after the thugs with my ghost powers."

"How do you know this is going to work?" Mac asked.

"Have I ever let you down?" Danny asked back. Mac shook his head.

"Alright, let's go!" Danny kneeled down and transformed into Danny Phantom. Then, he took everyone's hand and flew inside, staying invisible. He took Mac and Tucker down to the CPU of the machines. He took Sam behind a wall to wait for attack. Danny stood in the air, waiting for someone to notice him. That part backfired.

Walker hit him with a plasma blast, and sent Danny into a wall. But the wall had a fan on it, and Danny accidentally hit the button. The fans started and blew all of the money everywhere. While Walker was retreiving the money, it gave Danny a spot to attack, so he charged at Walker with no stop in sight, and...

_FWAM! _

Walker was struck right in the gut! (tee hee, rhyme.) Then Sam ran towards him and struck him right in the back!

_SMACK!_

Meanwhile, Tucker and Mac were trying to crack the code and stop the machines. They tried everything, but nothing worked. So they finally decided that the only way to stop the money production was to destroy the PDA that was linked to it. They tried it...it didn't work. So it was up to Danny to destroy the machine. But he was as occupied as Frankie on Spring Cleaning Day.

And speaking of Frankie.

* * *

"Very tradgic times indeed." Vlad said. "Why must you take advantage of a kid like that? It's just so wrong." 

"I'll say." Bloo said.

"Oh don't even start, blob bum!" Technus shouted, strengthening his grip on him. "It was partcially your fault he almost died and became the menace of the future. So shut your big mouth!"

"Don't tell him what to do!" Herriman shouted.

"Hey, shut your mouth!" Ember shouted. "You're no better than that blue blob bum! Nobody cares of what you think."

"Hold up!" Dan interupted. "I think there may be a way to fix this and set everything straight."

"There is?" Everyone asked.

"Perhaps, if you do as we say."

"As long as you do not hurt us or Mac anymore, we'll try anyhting." Wilt almost pleaded.

"Very well then..."

* * *

"Ghost boy, I should've known you would find me!" Walker shouted. 

"Forget it Walker!" Danny shouted. "If you harm my friend, I will dimolish you!"

"Well then, I guess I'll have to eliminate you..."

"Hey, Walker!" A thug shouted. "You mind helping us to pick up this money instead of talking to your friends?"

"Okay, two things wrong with that!" Walker said. "One, he's not my friend. And two, you address me as head boss of the Ghostkateers."

"More like Head boss of the morons!" Danny commented. Walker was not pleased.

Danny Phantom powered up his ghostly wail. He concentrated his energy in his throat and let it out on the entire hideout. The power destroyed all the machines, knocked back all of te thugs, and Walker. The money just floated in the air.

Outside, the police were wattching everything that was happening. They saw ghosts and armor and money...oh my. They crept into the building slowly, waiting for the right moment to strike. They held up their guns, and begans hooting at Walker and his goons.

"Nobody move!" One of them shouted. "We've got the place surrounded!" So Walker and his goons surrendered themselves to the poilce, but Walker had one more trick in his sleeve. He charged his hand, let out a plasma blast and the whole building explosion. The result, all the goons were arrested, but Walker escaped. The price of the aim for world domination.

* * *

"You know, you three are pretty amazing to stop those creeps." The police said later. "If they succeeded in making that money, they would have been able to steal anything they wanted." 

"We're just glad to help.:" Danny lied. "Is there anything more we can help with?"

"Oh I don't think so."

"Really?" Danny's eyes glowed green. "I beg to differ."

"Um, Danny?"

"What is it, Sam?"

"Well, one, you don't want them to know you're um...welll...and two, the last plane to North Dakota is about to take off."

"What? But how?"

"I just checked."

"Oh boy, how are we gonna gte home now?"

"We'll leave you guys to chat." The police said, and slowly backed away, and eventually ran away.

"How the heck are we gonna get home now?" Danny screamed in terror.

"Couldn't you just fly us home?" Tucker asked. "Not trying to abuse you."

"Well, think of it this way:

_Far away, ther's a state  
Where I could find my mate  
While it's thousands of miles  
This destroyed our smiles  
When everyone at home sits down and hates._

"Wow, nice one Danny." Tucker said.

"Focus, Tuck!" Danny shouted in anger. "We can't get out of L.A!"

* * *

"Number 26, always approach every mishap scientifically." Dan said. He was planning out a list of all the things the gang can do to not abuse Mac. 

"This is such a waste of time." Wilt said.

"Oh it is, isn't it?" Skluker mocked. "Well would you like to see the..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone yelled.

"Very well then, start listening!"

**To be continued.**  
Okay then, the final part of my great adventure is coming soon! Oh, and don't even plead to me to list the entire, **How to Not Abuse Mac** list. Okay? Good. Next time, will Danny, Mac, Sam and Tucker get out of Los Angeles in one piece?


	6. The boy, the blob, and the techno ghost

**Chapter 6: The boy, the blob, and the Techno-ghost  
**

**A:N: **

_**The story is about to end  
Yet Reality I cannot bend  
With a mission at hand  
The trio's as miserable as sand  
Yet help the gang shall send**_

**Do you like it? tee hee. Oh well, on with the show!**

_**

* * *

**_"Okay Sam, are you sure there are absolutly sure there are no mor planes to North Dakota today?" Danny asked, in desperation.

"Sorry, Danny, but all flights are booked." Sam answered in disgrace.

A moment of silence passed.

"Well, this is great! We're stuck in L.A. with no way out! What do we do now?" Danny began to pace around.

"Well I guess we should just wait until the next plane boards." Tucker said. Danny stared, unpleased.

"Tucker, you're fired."

* * *

"What do you mean my house is blown up?" Vlad Masters shouted. "Nobody intruded, so how is that possible?" 

"I'm sorry, sir, but it just happened." The manager of his house answered. "Perhaps it was an explosion, or maybe a storm hit here, or myabe...uh, maybe..."

"I DO NOT CARE HOW IT WAS BLOWN UP!" Vlad shouted, furious. "I just want to know who did it and I'll make them pay. So get outta here!" Pointing in some other direction. The business ran away, just in time, leaving Plasmius to plan. "Now that I'm alone, I can plot to get revenge on that STINGY DUCHESS!"

"What do you mean, stingy?" Said the stingy Duchess Dimaond Persnickity herself. Vlad turned around.

"So I see you were able to destroy my castle, eh?" He said in terror. "Well, then I guess we'll have to settle our differences once and for all; right here, right now!"

" I guess we will." Duchess said. "I wish we were at Foster's though."

"Oh don't worry." Vlad transformed. "WE WILL!" HE charged at Duchess, grabbed her, and they both flew into the sky.

* * *

"When are Mac, Danny, Sam, and Tucker supposed to get back?" Frankie asked to Herriman. 

"Really, I just don't care right now!" HErriman protested. "You put him in danger!"

"It's not my fault!" Frankie protested back.

"Yes it..."

"Guys..." Wilt began, while his eyes grew larger. "...INCOMING!" In the window, they saw Plasmius tackling Duchess, also soaring into the roof.

"Surrender!" Plasmius yelled.

"Never!"

"Very well, then."

* * *

"Sam, do you have any idea of what Danny is talking about?" Tuck asked. 

"Nope, not a clue." Answered a bored Sam. Meanwhile, Danny was calling for help. They didn't know who, but he did. He knew exactly who to call. In just a few moments, three vehicles appeared out of nowhere. Danny hung up the phone.

"Wow, how did they do that? With magic?" Sam asked.

"Well, that's definetly one way to put it." Danny answered and the four rode away, off to North Dakota.

* * *

"For the last time, Duchess, we sent you away so you'd never come back!" Frankie shouted, not pleased. 

"Oh come on, you know you couldn't resist not having me." Duchess protested.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Frankie said to Duchess. "We have tirelessly waited on your hand for years, and you always insulted us!"

"You've broken every single rule imaginable!" Herriman said.

"You've broken my toys!" Bloo protested.

"And you've destroyed my house!" Plasmius added.

Everyone stared at Vlad.

"What? She did."

"No one cares." Bloo said.

"You're right. I could always buy another one but-THE PORTAL! Duchess destroyed my ghost portal along with my house! I'm such an idiot! Which means no more ghost zone trips!"

"And how would this be bad?" Wilt asked, very scared.

"WELL...I really...I have no idea."

Vlad paused, then he thought about the day the ghosts were under attack by Freakshow.

"You know what, I need access to the ghost zone because of the ghost invasion that happened a few weeks ago. I need to destroy the future once and for all!"

"What do you mean by that?" Frankie asked, with a distained look on her face, and her legs shaking.

* * *

"So, you thought that you could get away with this, huh?" Ember glared at Terrence. All the ghosts in the ghost zone had gathered into a dark alley, and had gone after Terrence. They were not pleased. 

"If you thought you have suffered pain before..." Skulker began as he cgarged towards Terrence.

"You've seen nothing yet!" technus finsihed, charging the ghost gauntlets. Just then, a mysterious red suited girl appeared on a hover board, carrying an ecto-granade launcher.

"You know, I'm really proud of you ghosts." the girl said. "You've all gathered in one place so I can kill you all. You must really want to die."

"Oh go kill a stone." Dan said, blasting the ghost girl. "You really think you can stop us? You must be desperate."

"I don't need desperation. I need results." The ghost girl raised her hand and a new kind of weapond came out of her wrist. She aimed at Dan, but it short circuited. So Technus used his power to get control of her weapons. The suit rose along with the ghost hunter as she tumbled into a wall, landing into Terrence. Technus, Dan, Ember, Desiree, and Walker neared Terrence and Valerie, and began their final assult. Just then, Danny, Sam, tucker, and Mac arrived at the scene.

"Oh look, it's the trio." Technus said. "Oh well, if you'll excise me, I have a computer to take over.

"What do you mean?" Mac asked.

"Oh, sorry. I guess you should know."

"Know what..."

* * *

"Listen child, it's very complicated." Technus said. "I'm about to tell you things you might not understand. Now, let's start at the begining..." Technus cleared his throat, and began to tell the story. 

"It was over 100 years ago, Madame Foster's father, Dr. Samuel N. Foster was a famous doctor. He took care of many people and saved various lives. Until one day, a boy came in with his sick imaginary friend. The doctor took care of it, but then more cases started to erupt."

"Dr. Samuel finally decided, after getting hundreds of sick friends to take care of, to open his own center for imaginary friends, which started the open Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. And exactly on eyear from that day, it opened."

"Dr. Samuel's choice had changed the world with his shelter home. Soon, many friends started pouring in. The house was filled in a matter of years. Soon, Dr. Samuel had a child, named Tracey Annie Foster. But years later, after Tracey started middle school, her father found out, that she was a con-artist."

"How do you think you lost your tickets? It's plain obvious and any trained giraffe could figure it out. Anyway, Samuel knew that when he left, she would be able to take the house away, so he had to make sure Foster's remained safe while he was gone. And so that was the day he decided he had to hide the deed to Foster's from her, because without that, she couldn't fully turn the house into her own thing."

"He decided to copy his document into the Fosters mainframe, therefore, it was also linked up to the main computer of Fosters. He managed to also link it to the main satelite up in space and hide it there. This way, he was the only one who knew how to get the document from the satelite back to Earth, until today at least."

"By fighting that ghost invasion, Madame Foster has been ab;e to aquire the right necessary passwords to unlock the satelite and steal the document from the internet, but luckly, Dr. Samuel tricked her own daughter, and hid the real document somewhere else."

"Where did he hid it?" Mac asked, finally.

"He hid the real document...somewhere in Los Angeles California."

"It was silent for more than five minutes until Technus continued.

"Soon after, the house continued to open up to many imaginary friends. But soon, the friends begazn to dislike the house due to Madame Fioster. But then, after many months of ignorence, Mr. Herriman came to be. Originally, Herriman was created to befriend the others. But soon, he was made an employee at Fosters and had no freedom at all. This is why Herriman is such a grouch."

"She used Herriman to link to the satelite to get the deed, so that she could be in charge. But unfortunetly, that was fifty years ago, and my father, Nicholas Technus senior was able to stop her from doing it. But that was when we knew that she was pure evil. So all this time, we waited until she grabbed a victim so we can reveal her to the police to get her arrested."

"But if she's trying to turn the house upside-down, why are you?" Mac asked, not knowing the response he'd get back.

"Well child, as we speak, Madame Foster is hacking into the mainframe and trying to get to the deed. Because if she does, she'll be able to link up to every computer in the world. Then, she could force all imaginary friends to the house."

"We have to tell the others!" mac finally blurted out.

"I already did. Now we just have to go back to L.A. to hide that document once and for all."

"But how do we do that?"

"I don't know, but if you want to keep living long enough to play with your friends, we must do this. Besides, that document preserves Fosters as a legal landmark and cannot be destroyed."

"Wow, I didn't know that."

"Only the ghosts of the ghost zone know. Including the ghost boy! So, are you in?"

"I don't know yet."

"Well, think about it, we have time." And at that moment, Technus left the alley. Mac had knew everything at this moment.

* * *

The next day, Mac woke up in his bed to realize he had remembered everything Technus had told. None of it was a dream. So he quickly got dressed, and ate breakfast, then went off to school. When school ended, he raced over to the same dark alley where he learned the truth about Fosters. Technus was waiting for him. 

"So child, what doy uo say?" He asked. Mac thought and finally said.

"I'll do it."

**The End...I don't think so!  
** This fanfic is done, but the adventure is far from over. Tune in for my next fanfic, Saving the House, as Mac and the ghosts search for the Fosters deed to stop Madame Foster. Next time!


End file.
